1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable device, and more particularly to a detachable device for an auxiliary wheel of a golf cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf cart in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 comprises a frame 10A, a support lever 20A having a first end pivotally mounted on the frame 10A by a bolt 201, and an auxiliary wheel 202 rotatably mounted on a second end of the support lever 20A. However, a user has to screw the bolt 201 to lock the support lever 20A on the frame 10A and to unscrew the bolt 201 to unlock the support lever 20A from the frame 10A, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, when the frame 10A is folded as shown in FIG. 10, the folded frame 10A has a larger volume due to existence of the auxiliary wheel 202 and the support lever 20A, thereby causing inconvenience in storage, package and transportation of the golf cart.
Another conventional golf cart in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 11–13 comprises a frame 10B, a support lever 20B having a first end detachably mounted on the frame 10B, an auxiliary wheel 204 rotatably mounted on a second end of the support lever 20B, and a locking device 30 mounted between the frame 10B and the support lever 20B and including a socket 301 secured on the frame 10B for slidably mounting the support lever 20B, and an elastic snapping member 302 secured on the support lever 20B and detachably locked in the socket 301. Thus, when the snapping member 302 is pressed inward to detach from the socket 301, the support lever 20B is removed from the frame 10B. However, the socket 301 needs to have a larger clearance to allow sliding movement of the support lever 20B, so that gaps “a” and “b” are defined between the support lever 20B and the socket 301, thereby increasing costs of fabrication. In addition, the snapping member 302 and the support lever 20B are loosely mounted on the socket 301, so that the support lever 20B easily vibrates or deflects, thereby affecting movement of the auxiliary wheel 204.